(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for an emergency rescue service and, more particularly, to an apparatus for an emergency rescue service, in which a speaker, an electric sound device, and a black box are unified, and a method thereof.
(b) Background Art
In general, an emergency call system is a system that transmits information regarding the location, speed, direction, and other information of a vehicle to nearby public safety answering points (PSAPs) when an accident involving the vehicle occurs, so that emergency measures may be rapidly and efficiently taken. Indeed, recent regulations require vehicles to be equipped with such an emergency call (E-call) system.
The emergency call system includes an in-vehicle system (IVS), a mobile network operator (MNO), a PSAP, etc. The IVS directly controls a terminal. The MNO serves as an intermediate connector. The PSAP receives information from an end terminal and processes the same.
The emergency call system can also include an additional unit and a speaker to provide functional features, but the usability thereof is typically limited outside of emergency call purposes. Furthermore, since the additional unit and the speaker of the emergency call system are not frequently used, an operator of the emergency call system can have difficulty in determining whether they are out of order in ordinary times. Thus, a dispute may arise regarding potential malfunctions of the additional unit and the speaker when an accident occurs. Accordingly, it is important to unify the additional functions of the emergency call system, thereby increasing operator convenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.